


friendly neighborhood poltergeist

by uwua3



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Death, Discrimination, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Paranormal, Song Lyrics, Song: Friendly Neighborhood Poltergeist (Rory Webley)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwua3/pseuds/uwua3
Summary: no one likes a dead boy, especially not you
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Reader
Kudos: 7





	friendly neighborhood poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trans anon ♂](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trans+anon%C2%A0%E2%99%82).



> tw warnings ♡ gender roles, hate crimes, jealousy/envy, mentions of violence/murder, mention of spiders
> 
> date written ♡ 10/03/20
> 
> music ♡ friendly neighborhood poltergeist — rory webley

_BEEN STARING AT YOU FOR DAYS,_

_BUT, YOU NEVER SEEM TO LOOK MY WAY_

_MY “I LOVE YOU’s” IN YOUR ALPHABET SOUP SEEM TO GO TO WASTE_

_BEEN KEEPING MYSELF AT BAY_

_NOW EVERYTHING’S GONE PEAR–SHAPED_

Yuki remembered the day he was murdered.

It was Halloween 1987. Boys weren’t supposed to wear girly costumes, he knew that very well. Yet, when Yuki put on that dress instead of his normal uniform for boys only, he felt like himself for the first time in his entire life. It was nearing his high school graduation, he would’ve had another year or so until becoming one of St. Flora’s distinguished alumni. before he was killed behind the school building.

When Yuki died, he came back to see none of those boys were ever arrested. His murderers walked free and lived the life he didn’t, all because he wore a dress. Yuki now haunted this world in the very outfit he was dragged to hell in, the fragile fabric still ripped at the hem and stained by the very dirt students still crossed to this day. Forgotten in his small town and buried six feet under, Rurikawa Yuki became a ghost forever.

Why was he still here? There was nothing to live for, it’s not like he could’ve been resurrected back to life. Yuki wanted to move on, instead of walking the halls of the school that hated him. How could he keep staring in the face of teachers who never liked his bow instead of the usual tie? Why was he forced to watch generations of students graduate when he was removed of that opportunity? Yuki was eternally seventeen, forever and always.

All because he wore a dress.

Yuki haunted St. Flora for decades, just for revenge on all of those who let him die, even if it wasn’t their fault. Yuki was dead—until, you.

* * *

_I GUESS BOYS WITH BEATING HEARTS_

_BEAT A BOY BURIED IN THE BACKYARD_

_EVERY TIME I TRY TO MAKE CONTACT_

_FEELS LIKE A SUPERNATURAL ATTACK_

_MISINTERPRET THEN YOU REACT_

October. Pumpkin vines grew around his orange–laced boots, the autumn sunsets passing through his invisible form. Yuki missed the way candy tasted upon his tongue, how different fall treats were compared to the rest of the year. As Yuki walked past black cats that gathered, he glanced at the apple tree in the center of the school’s courtyard.

As a ghost, cold didn’t mean anything anymore. Students headed home in their coziest knit garments—no boys in dresses, luckily. Yuki sighed, but his breath didn’t solidify into the usual visible sign like it did all those years ago. Instead, cobwebs were spun in the corners of the building, spiders crawling along the walls. Spiders could feel the chilly autumn season, Yuki suddenly became jealous of those eight–legged creatures.

The crunch of falling leaves made Yuki turn slowly, his orange eyes finding you. You wore the St. Flora uniform, and it hadn’t changed from his years of attending. Not paying much mind, Yuki faced the red apples, watching them ripen away from the previously dismal September. As a boy, he used to reach up and grab it with his own gloved hands, the hard surface of the apple foreshadowing a delicious near future. Yuki couldn’t remember the taste of apples, did they taste any different?

“Do you want an apple?”

* * *

_I GUESS IT’S BACK TO THE ATTIC,_

_I’M SO DRAMATIC, IT’S SO SAD_

_BUT, THE LAST TIME I LET SOMEONE INSIDE,_

_I WAS BURIED ALIVE_

Yuki didn’t move, not until he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Letting out a scream, Yuki stumbled back from the first human contact he’s received ever since his death. Before you could say another word, Yuki disappeared out of sight, the memory of a fading boy wearing a purple and orange dress terrifying you to the core. You looked around, your eyes frantically searching for the witch–themed boy that was just in front of you.

Behind the tree, Yuki rested his hand above his chest, wishing he could feel the rapid heartbeat of fear from his past life. The burn of your touch tingled upon his skin, making him almost feel _alive_. Yuki had never, ever, been seen by someone—especially… touched. He had forgotten how warm living people were; had Yuki always been this cold all this time?

It was almost harvest moon, so you took a few steps back, about to leave. Until, you didn’t. You reached up and grabbed an apple. Putting it gently on the worn cobblestone bench wrapped around the apple tree, you took another glance before departing for good.

Nothing had changed in St. Flora’s courtyard, where Yuki was murdered. Pumpkins decorated the space festively, welcoming in the frights and scares of Halloween town. The cats spoke in an unknown tongue that couldn’t be translated by the human ear, possibly sharing the ancient knowledge witches passed on to their familiars. Spiders continued building their webs that would be destroyed by irresponsible, wreckless students the following early morning. Autumn browned the apple tree’s leaves as they fell like a goodbye, away they went. Except, a single red apple was left for Yuki.

When Yuki sat next to the apple, his skirt spread out across the seat and the witch’s hat upon his head tilted down. Stopping, Yuki shuddered from his own fear, not of the October cold incoming upon his town. Without wasting more time (after all, he’s had decades to do nothing), Yuki wrapped his hand around the apple.

He could _feel_ it. It was hard and the surface wasn’t bruised at all. You picked the perfect apple. Shakingly bringing it to his mouth, Yuki ate something for the first time in years.

Yuki left the core of the apple in the same spot as before. It was the next day when you found it, searching the courtyard again but finding no one. Yuki was sitting right besides you, however, carefully watching your reaction. Something inside compelled him to say anything, and as Yuki was about to thank you, a male voice called for you just at the gates of the school.

You turned around with a smile, the most alive thing in the season of death. You left without another thought of the witch costume out of the corner of your eye, Yuki’s frown etched on his face as he witnessed another student pull you into an one–armed hug. Subconsciously, Yuki raised his hand, ghosting it above the last place you touched him, his shoulder suddenly cold.

Yuki wanted to touch you like that, too. What did that boy do to deserve your life like that? The apple didn’t taste so good, anymore.

* * *

_HI, I’M YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD POLTERGEIST_

_NOBODY EVER LOOKS AT ME TWICE_

_I’M USED TO BEING SEE–THROUGH, BUT IT FEELS SO BAD WHEN IT HAPPENS WITH YOU_

_WISH YOU’D SEE ME THE WAY I SEE YOU_

Yuki didn’t breathe anymore, not since his last breath with dirt suffocating his throat. Sometimes, Yuki looked at his burial with curiousity, strangely wondering how decayed his corpse was. What if, he never died? Was he still alive under all that earth? Most likely not, he didn’t know if he wanted to be anymore.

Yet, seeing you was like a breath of fresh air. Staying in the same seat on the same bench you liked to visit, Yuki used his eternal time to watch you. You, who liked resting your bag on his lap as you read a book, laying your head on the tree trunk with your ungloved fingers holding the binding. You, who sometimes read out loud, as if you were aware there was a dead boy who was slowly falling for you like the autumn leaves. You enjoyed picking up the courtyard cats even if their fur messed up your pristine uniform, talking to them as if they were human.

Yuki liked how you were often alone, as selfish as that sounded. Between classes, you seldom traveled with friends but instead, started hanging by the courtyard more often. Lunch was Yuki’s favorite pastime, because you spent a half hour or so just spending time with him. You would bring random little things, confidently talking to thin air as if it was elementary show & tell all over again.

“Candy?” Yuki said, looking over your shoulder to see you unwrap a piece of unfamiliar candy. It was a brand he didn’t recognize, times were changing, indeed. Expecting to be ignored, Yuki suddenly felt your hot breath on his cheek as you turned your head, seemingly staring straight through him. You couldn’t see Yuki, but you started anyway.

“Is that you?” Silence. You averted your gaze, your eyes meeting Yuki’s for a split second unintentionally. You carried on, but Yuki froze, as if frozen to the spot. Why did your eyes make him pretend there was blood rushing through his veins, as if he wasn’t buried six feet under? Hovering over the surface of his cheeks, Yuki knew he’d be blushing right now if that was possible.

“I knew it. I knew you were here the entire time.” You gratefully admitted, a warm red tint on the tip of your nose. Yuki wished he was the scarf around your neck, to be so close to you and feel your beating pulse. Yet, Yuki didn’t reply. He wasn’t underneath anymore, but it felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was being buried alive all over again. What was this feeling? How did you give and take his life all at once?

After a moment or two of the wind brushing rustling the corn maize just beyond the fence, you flinched at the sound of the bell, telling you to go back to class. Yuki wanted to beg you to stay, you were his first friend in so long. Yuki knew it would’ve been stupid to hold onto you, a ghost couldn’t make contact as well as humans did.

So, he let you go. You stood up, about to leave to your last period before looking over your shoulder, sending a bright smile in Yuki’s general direction.

“I’ll bring you all my favorite candies on Halloween, okay?”

It would be the first Halloween where Yuku celebrated instead of mourning his death.

* * *

_I’VE BEEN SPELLING MY NAME IN YOUR LEGO BRICKS_

_I DON’T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT MORE OBVIOUS_

_YOU’RE CLOSE ENOUGH TO ALMOST TOUCH_

_BUT, NOT CLOSE ENOUGH TO HOLD_

_BEEN TRYNA MAKE MY MOVE_

_BUT, THAT DUDE KEEPS STEALING YOU_

The weeks leading up to Halloween were the days where Yuki felt most alive, even including his life before death. You gave Yuki a purpose to _live_ , making him stay in the courtyard for good as he waited for you impatiently. You two got to know each other more as you figured out ways for Yuki to communicate without words. Even if it was a slight change in the air or a push of a leave or a meow from a cat, you seemingly understood every intention of his. How did you know him so well? Why did he want to share so much?

As you felt inclined to spend more time in St. Flora’s courtyard, you and Yuki grew your relationship during the season of magic, where anything could happen. You began leaving gifts for Yuki as a way to thank him for being your friend, without ever asking to see him. For the first time in his afterlife, Yuki felt safe. As if nothing could ever hurt him, except… _him_.

You had a friend with teeth as sharp as the monster under your bed and a laughter that howled like a wolves. How could a person like you enjoy a beast like that man? It was Halloween year round with that boy, and Yuki instantly disappeared whenever he looked for you. In his sleazy uniform that harmed St. Flora’s prestigious reputation, that boy would touch you casually like it was nothing. It made Yuki’s fists clench and energy angry, it infuriated every part of him.

Worst part was, you _liked_ it. Yuki could tell without even trying, you didn’t even hide it. You ate up all the attention like it was an apple pie, returning the gesture with an embarrassed flustered expression across your face. You would leave school with him hand in hand, smiling even bigger than you did with Yuki.

The afternoon before Halloween, the school bell ended your time together as you stood up, waving goodbye to your ghost boy. Yuki’s intuition was twisting his gut, the anxiety making his head spin as he impulsively reached out, his fingers curling around your wrist.

You stopped, feeling a tug holding you back. Your eyes met a green haired, orange eyed boy in a witch’s costume like the first time you both met. You blinked, and he was gone, but you could still imagine his hand and how soft it was on yours.

“You’ll come tomorrow night, right?”

You promised you would, and Yuki let you go, and inkling of suspicion arising in his heart. He trusted you. When that boy yelled your name with a smirk, Yuki closed his eyes to avoid the sight of you smiling back at that monster. He just didn’t trust _him_ , that’s all.

Yuki wondered what types of candy you liked under the full moon tomorrow.

* * *

_I DON’T KNOW WHY I TRIED_

_THIS REJECTION GOT ME FEELING COLD AS ICE_

_I DON’T WANNA DIE TWICE_

_IT WASN’T VERY FUN THE FIRST TIME_

Yuki was ready. Stepping out from behind the apple tree, Yuki could feel himself manifest as a real person, not as a ghost. It had been a long month of practicing and working on this skill he didn’t know he could do before, but Yuki did it. All for you, he wanted to hold you even if it was just once.

The full moon on a Halloween night gave him enough energy to appear as a full apparition, fortunately. In his dress that got him killed, Yuki waited in his usual spot, listening for the crunch of autumn leaves to signal your arrival. Yuki waited, and waited, and waited.

It was midnight when Yuki realized you weren’t coming. You had lied, you broke your promise. A part of him wanted to keep waiting, making up every excuse in the book for your disappearance. But, he knew what happened. You chose that beast over him, you liked boys that were alive. Of course you did, what could a dead boy offer to someone alive?

Was this why Yuki came back as a ghost? To die again?

You ran into the courtyard, slipping past the security in the dead of night, the clock striking three. You were out of breath, dizzy with adrenaline as you carried a basket of candy. Usually, you would feel Yuki’s presence around, but, it was like… he was dead, for good.

You found nothing but a pair of lemon–yellow gloves that belonged to his costume upon the bench. You remembered how many times he insisted you protect your hands more, and tears threatened to fall from your eyes. Why did this feel so much like a goodbye? Was this the end?

He decided to give a gift back after all the ones you brought for him… why? As the pumpkin–shaped bag of candy dropped onto the ground, startling the creatures of October who witnessed you cry, you felt a hand ghost over your cheek. A single warm breath hovered over your lips, then nothing at all.

Rurikawa Yuki died twice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i love you!! — bunnie 💗🐰 ♡ (go to my tumblr for more writings @uwua3)


End file.
